


Two-Step

by Delphi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: In which Sniper's camper is a-rocking and Scout is oblivious.





	Two-Step

_"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine..."_

Jeremy grabbed another baseball from the crate and hit a line drive into the desert. He barely missed Engie's truck, which was parked out beside Sniper's camper. The camper was rocking. Like, physically. Musically, it was as square as spending Saturday inside.

_"Because you're mine, I walk the line..."_

Voices made it past the blaring music. The camper started swaying even harder.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Okay, Engie and Sniper were too old to appreciate good music like Tom Jones, but who the hell tried to dance to Johnny Cash?


End file.
